tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Meet the Contenders/Gallery
Intro File:MeettheContenders1.png File:MeettheContenders3.png|Philip, Gina, Thomas and Percy File:MeettheContenders4.png|Ashima, Rajiv, Raul and Ivan File:MeettheContenders5.png File:MeettheContenders6.png Philip of Sodor File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Philip's stats File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead78.png|Stock footage File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead79.png|Stock footage File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead82.png|Stock footage File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Philip's left side view File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Philip's back side view File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Philip's right side view File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Philip Axel of Belgium File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Axel's stats File:AxelinBelgium.png|Axel in Belgium File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Axel's left side view (Note: his rear wheels are missing and his tender merges into his cab) File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Axel's back side view File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Axel's right side view File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Axel File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow7.png|PBS Kids version File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow8.png|PBS Kids version Yong Bao of China File:MeettheContenders(YongBao)1.png|Yong Bao's stats File:MeettheContenders(YongBao)2.png|Yong Bao in China File:MeettheContenders(YongBao)3.png|Yong Bao's left side view File:MeettheContenders(YongBao)4.png|Yong Bao's back side view File:MeettheContenders(YongBao)5.png|Yong Bao's right side view File:MeettheContenders(YongBao)6.png|Yong Bao Raul of Brazil File:MeettheContenders(Raul)1.png|Raul's stats File:MeettheContenders(Raul)2.png|Raul in Brazil File:MeettheContenders(Raul)3.png|Raul's left side view File:MeettheContenders(Raul)4.png|Raul's back side view File:MeettheContenders(Raul)5.png|Raul's right side view File:MeettheContenders(Raul)6.png|Raul Ashima of India File:MeettheContenders(Ashima)1.png|Ashima's stats File:MeettheContenders(Ashima)2.png|Ashima in India File:MeettheContenders(Ashima)3.png File:MeettheContenders(Ashima)4.png|Ashima's left side view File:MeettheContenders(Ashima)5.png|Ashima's back side view File:MeettheContenders(Ashima)6.png|Ashima's right side view File:MeettheContenders(Ashima)7.png|Ashima Ivan of Russia File:MeettheContenders(Ivan)1.png|Ivan's stats File:MeettheContenders(Ivan)2.png|Ivan in Russia File:MeettheContenders(Ivan)3.png|Ivan's left side view File:MeettheContenders(Ivan)4.png|Ivan's back side view File:MeettheContenders(Ivan)5.png|Ivan's right side view File:MeettheContenders(Ivan)6.png|Ivan Gina of Italy File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Gina's stats File:GinainItaly1.png File:GinainItaly2.png File:GinainItaly3.png|Gina in Italy File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Gina's left side view File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Gina's back side view File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Gina's right side view File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Gina Spencer of UK File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Spencer's stats File:SpencerintheUK.png|Spencer in the UK File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Spencer's left side view File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Spencer's back side view File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Spencer's right side view File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Spencer Rajiv of India File:MeettheContenders(Rajiv)1.png|Rajiv's stats File:MeettheContenders(Rajiv)2.png|Rajiv in India File:MeettheContenders(Rajiv)3.png|Rajiv's left side view File:MeettheContenders(Rajiv)4.png|Rajiv's back side view File:MeettheContenders(Rajiv)5.png|Rajiv's right side view File:MeettheContenders(Rajiv)6.png|Rajiv Percy of Sodor File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Percy's stats File:TaleOfTheBrave847.png|Stock footage File:TaleOfTheBrave848.png|Stock footage File:TaleOfTheBrave849.png|Stock footage File:TaleOfTheBrave853.png|Stock footage File:TaleOfTheBrave850.png|Stock footage File:TaleOfTheBrave851.png|Stock footage File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Percy's left side view File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Percy's back side view File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Percy's right side view File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Percy Shooting Star Gordon of Sodor File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Shooting Star's (Gordon's) Stats File:ShootingStar(Gordon)onGordon'sHill.png|Shooting Star (Gordon) on Gordon's Hill File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Shooting Star's (Gordon's) left side view File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Shooting Star's (Gordon's) back side view File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Shooting Star's (Gordon's) right side view File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Shooting Star (Gordon) Shane of Australia File:ShaneInTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Shane's stats (original) File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Shane's stats (current) File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Original version File:ShaneinAustralia.png|Current Version File:ShaneinAustralia2.png|Shane in Australia File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Shane's left side view File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Shane's back side view File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Shane's right side view File:ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Shane Emily of Sodor File:MeettheContenders(Emily)1.png|Emily's stats File:MeettheContenders(Emily)2.png|Emily at Ulfstead Castle File:MeettheContenders(Emily)3.png|Emily's left side view File:MeettheContenders(Emily)4.png|Emily's back side view File:MeettheContenders(Emily)5.png|Emily's right side view File:MeettheContenders(Emily)6.png|Emily Vinnie of North America File:MeettheContenders(Vinnie)1.png|Vinnie's stats File:MeettheContenders(Vinnie)2.png|Vinnie in North America File:MeettheContenders(Vinnie)3.png|Vinnie's left side view File:MeettheContenders(Vinnie)4.png|Vinnie's back side view File:MeettheContenders(Vinnie)5.png|Vinnie's right side view File:MeettheContenders(Vinnie)6.png|Vinnie The Flying Scotsman File:FlyingScotsmaninTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Flying Scotsman's stats File:FlyingScotsmanintheUK.png|Flying Scotsman on the East Coast Main Line File:FlyingScotsmanintheUK2.png File:FlyingScotsmaninTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Flying Scotsman's left side view File:FlyingScotsmaninTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Flying Scotsman's back side view File:FlyingScotsmaninTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Flying Scotsman's right side view File:FlyingScotsmaninTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Flying Scotsman Carlos of Mexico File:MeettheContenders(Carlos)1.png|Carlos' stats File:MeettheContenders(Carlos)2.png|Carlos at the first Great Railway Show File:MeettheContenders(Carlos)3.png|Carlos' left side view File:MeettheContenders(Carlos)4.png|Carlos' back side view File:MeettheContenders(Carlos)5.png|Carlos' right side view File:MeettheContenders(Carlos)6.png|Carlos Henry of Sodor File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Henry's stats File:HenryonGordon'sHill.png|Henry climbing up Gordon's Hill File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Henry's left side view File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Henry's back side view File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Henry's right side view File:HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Henry Etienne of France File:MeettheContenders(Etienne)1.png|Etienne's stats File:MeettheContenders(Etienne)2.png|Etienne's pantograph File:MeettheContenders(Etienne)3.png|Etienne in France File:MeettheContenders(Etienne)4.png|Etienne's left side view File:MeettheContenders(Etienne)5.png|Etienne's back side view File:MeettheContenders(Etienne)6.png|Etienne's right side view File:MeettheContenders(Etienne)7.png|Etienne Frieda of Germany File:MeettheContenders(Frieda)1.png|Frieda's stats File:MeettheContenders(Frieda)2.png|Frieda in Germany File:MeettheContenders(Frieda)3.png|Frieda's left side view File:MeettheContenders(Frieda)4.png|Frieda's back side view File:MeettheContenders(Frieda)5.png|Frieda's right side view File:MeettheContenders(Frieda)6.png|Frieda Thomas of Sodor File:ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Thomas' stats File:HelpingHiro22.png|Stock footage File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure255.png|Stock footage File:ThomastheBabysitter101.png|Stock footage File:LostProperty24.png|Stock footage File:LostProperty25.png|Stock footage File:ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Thomas' left side view File:ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Thomas' back side view File:ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Thomas' right side view File:ThomasinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Thomas Category:Gallery Category:Miscellaneous galleries Category:CGI images Category:Promotional Videos